Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Players also appreciate the reliability of a gaming machine, as do the casino operators. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining, exciting, and reliable machines available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator.
Gaming machine design and innovation has primarily focused on game play, attraction devices, lighting, bonus rounds, payout mechanisms, progressives, and networking. The gaming chair has received less attention and as a primary source of player comfort and convenience, is an optimal location for devices and features typically located elsewhere in a gaming environment. Additionally, innovations such as the automation of certain chair features would also provide comfort and convenience to a gaming venue patron.
While player comfort has been addressed to some extent, typically, this has only been isolated to ergonomics and some adjustability features. Less attention has been paid to automating positioning, cushioning, and other tactile features. Materials used in other industries to promote comfort for individuals maintaining a prone, sitting position for extended periods of time can be used to alleviate discomfort and create an environment that enhances the gaming experience. Additionally, players typically cannot sit back in the gaming chair and relax in comfort because the game play buttons are located on the gaming machine requiring most users to lean forward. A remote, game play device would allow the player to sit back in the chair or even recline while playing the game.
Convenience features, typically not found on a gaming chair or located elsewhere in a gaming venue, also enhance the enjoyment realized by gaming patrons. In many instances, crowded gaming establishments provide convenience devices throughout the game floor requiring the patron to leave the gaming machine they were playing and thus, lose their spot and have to wait until another gaming machine they wish to play becomes available. Should these convenience features be co-located on the game chair, a player could maintain occupancy of the game machine and continue to play without interruption (increasing enjoyment for the player and revenue for the gaming venue).
Entertaining features such as motion simulation synchronized to the game could also add value to a “typical” gaming environment.